


Детство

by zingefuri



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О жизни Цукуё до Ёшивары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детство

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Joui Wars.

Первое настоящее воспоминание Цукуё, не смазанное и наполовину придуманное уже взрослой, а чёткое, готовое в любой момент пробудить к жизни прежние ощущения, — полёт через лес.

Весеннее солнце мягко касается лица, тяжёлый запах хвойного леса почти осязаем; мамина спина, к которой крест-накрест привязана Цукуё, взмокла под светло-серой юкатой. Из высокой причёски выбилась прядь, колышется на лёгком ветерке, дразнясь.

Ни цели пути, ни его начала припомнить не получается, хотя Цукуё из любопытства старается это сделать. Слышен тихий голос — мама говорит, ни к кому не обращаясь, по привычке женщины из большой семьи, часто носившей сестёр и братьев на такой же перевязи.

Деревья плавно движутся назад, исчезая где-то там, куда Цукуё не может повернуть голову. Мир перед глазами чуть покачивается, и каждый мамин шаг приятно отзывается во всём теле.

Когда Цукуё уже готова заснуть, убаюканная всем вокруг сразу, к маминому голосу прибавляется торопливый громкий говор. Сосны отстают друг от дружки всё дальше, пока не сменяются скучной луговой травой.

Вместе с лесом заканчивается воспоминание.

*  
За завтраком дедушка шепчет им с братом на ухо:

— Сегодня.

Нарочно выбирает момент, когда мама отвлеклась на борьбу с крышкой пластикового контейнера, и успевает отойти, пока она ничего не заметила — ни озорной улыбки, ни торжествующего блеска в глазах, ни оставленной на тарелке моркови.

Зато Цукуё с братом никак не успеть притвориться, что ничего не происходит. Мама смотрит на них, споро опустивших взгляды; они делают вид, что увлечены тарелками, и тем себя выдают.

— Ну уж нет, — говорит мама, почти заглушая собственные слова стуком ребром ладони по крышке, — никаких секретов.

Сегодня Цукуё занята до самого ужина, и брат тоже, носятся по дому и деревне, под присмотром всё время. Не родители, так соседи, не соседи, так рыбаки, все знают, к чему идёт дело, если мама так изобретательно придумывает занятия.

У Цукуё исколоты швейной иглой руки, до смешного медленно сохнут полы намоченной в ручье юкаты, на грядках кое-где пришлось вкапывать вырванные по ошибке овощи. У Цукуё всё валится из рук — мысли скачут, только и хочется узнать, что же придумал дедушка.

В прошлый раз они запускали воздушного змея, да так увлеклись, что проворонили наступление ночи. Очнулись, когда небо потемнело и появились первые звёзды — и ну бежать домой, на справедливые тумаки...

После обеда сестрица Ханна, к которой Цукуё с братом послали отнести давно обещанную корзину овощей, с таинственным видом прикладывает палец ко рту и манит за собой. Они с дедушкой старые друзья, и Ханна тоже приглашена на испытание, вот только мама об этом не знает.

Дедушка не дождался их, спит на той самой полянке. Точно по центру — странная штука, отражающая закатное солнце полированными боками, под ней и немного вокруг в траве — земляная брешь.

— Наконец-то! — просыпается дедушка. — Что же вы так долго?

— Зато как любопытством измучились, — смеётся Ханна.

Странная штука называется «ракета», у Цукуё захватывает дыхание, когда дедушка рассказывает о том, как похожие взлетают высоко-высоко, где другие планеты и совсем другие люди. Эта — игрушка, слишком маленькая, объясняет он, и стоит немного подождать, раз уж они так припозднились.

Ракета улетает в звёздное небо со страшным воем.

*  
Отец носит бенто в пластиковом контейнере, дедушка исследует интересные своей сложностью вещицы, деревянные рыбачьи лодки сменяются новыми, такими лёгкими, что их легко поднимет один человек. Из соседней деревни приехали хвастаться на новом автомобиле, у которого убираются куда-то под днище колёса — и можно лететь.

Глядя на него Цукуё задумывается, откуда это всё берётся.

— Не думай об этом, дорогая, — говорит мама. — Пойдём, у нас стирка.

— Тебе ещё рано об этом знать, — тяжело вздыхает замужняя и остепенившаяся теперь Ханна.

Дедушка только улыбается с таким видом, что становится понятно: всё-то он знает, и получше других, но ничего не скажет, потому что куда интересней хранить тайну, чем рассказывать её всем подряд.

Ловя на себе подозрительные взгляды взрослых, Цукуё успевает притвориться, что ей все эти тайны не так уж любопытны. Брат так этому и не научился.

Спустя неделю он отводит Цукуё на поляну, где дедушка экспериментами отравил землю, и долго рассказывает. Ему-то проговорился отец, посчитав, что мужчинам положено такое знать, а тому — староста.

— Война с аманто, — говорит брат.

Прибавляет, мечтательно закатывая глаза:

— Война за свободу.

Цукуё девять, и свобода для неё — игра на жухлой траве, поиск жаб и голубое небо.

В свои тринадцать брат сбегает искать свободу на войну.

*  
Эдо — место, где сбываются мечты, так думает Цукуё, упоённо разглядывая вывески, небоскрёбы, чудаковатых аманто из окна такси. Родители тоже притихли, мама только тихонько напевает, баюкая младшего брата.

Здесь даже люди другие, одеты совсем не так, двигаются по-другому. Цукуё начинает стыдиться своей серой юкаты, глядя на щедро расцвеченные женские одёжки. Может, и неприлично так глазеть, водитель вон посматривает очень уж раздражённо, но, едва приедается городской пейзаж, появляется что-нибудь новое; будь жив дедушка, он бы сейчас сказал, что попал в рай.

Они едут долго — Эдо бесконечен, — проезжают мимо Терминала, объезжая пробки, ныряют в тихие дворы, где сплошь деревянные ветхие дома вроде тех, что были в деревне. Цукуё ждёт, что они вот-вот остановятся, и отец скажет «приехали, это наш дом», и смутно волнуется, как же они будут жить здесь без денег.

Но жилые кварталы заканчиваются, такси несколько минут едет за город по заполненному шоссе с черепашьей скоростью.

— Приехали, — водитель указывает в сторону приземистого здания со скромной вывеской «Ёшивара».

— Где мы? — спрашивает Цукуё, тронув отца за локоть, — она бы спросила маму, но той срочно понадобилось накормить малыша.

Отец отводит взгляд.


End file.
